


Tuba Canerent

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the sight of her that draws Lucrezia in, it's the sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuba Canerent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sound" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

It wasn’t the sight of Giulia spread out, naked as the day is long, face caught in holy ecstasy that drew Lucrezia in. No, it had been the sound of her that had started her feet tiptoeing over the mosaic floors to her room, following each gasped breath like a breadcrumb. 

Her door was open, the barest crack, just enough to let in the light and for Lucrezia to see her in all her beauty, hear her keens and her moans as she fucked herself with her fingers. Lucrezia had never watched a woman before, not unless they were with her brother. She knew nothing of this act of love, performed alone but with the same outcome. She bit her lip, noting it sparked the same arousal in her as when she watched a couple fucking passionately or slowly and softly. But there was nothing slow or soft about Giulia now, as close as she was to completion. There was a roughness to her, a desperation, a determination that Lucrezia had never seen before, even in the most brutal couplings. 

She watched silently as Giulia came, her screams echoing out through the Vatican in a way that would shame all the men if she did not know for certain they were listening too, with the same keen ear she had been. Once the music had reached its crescendo, the city fell into silence again, the only sound that of Lucrezia’s pounding heart as she watched Giulia, finally contented, pull the sheets back around her and fall into the arms of sleep. A gift Lucrezia knew she would not be receiving tonight as she pulled the door closed and crept back to her room, quiet as a mouse but determined to make some noise of her own for everyone to heed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
